Gohan goes to high school
by teengohan13
Summary: Pretty much the same story with an added characture and different story in certain places. My first fanfic. Rated T because I wanted to. Chapter nine up.
1. Gohan Goes to High School

my first fanfic so please be kinda gentle.

I'm starting this kinda outta order so that some of the mystery remains a mystery.

disclaimer:i don't own nothin

"..." = talking

_'...'_ = thinking

€G€O€H€A€N€

Our favorite demi-saiyan woke up to a beautiful sunrise and about 53 lbs of seven year old jumping up and down on his stomach.

"Ow get off."

"Come ooooon Gohan you just might be late to school. Mom told me to wake you up."

"Ugh, what time is it anyway?"

"5 o'clock."

"5 O'CLOCK!!"

"GOHAN DON'T YOU DARE YELL AT YOUR BROTHER."(guess who)

Goten stuck his tongue out at Gohan and ran from the room. Gohan tidied up his hair as best he could, put on his school clothes,ran downstairs and almost ran outside when-.

"What, no breakfast?" asked a wide-eyed Chichi

_'Oh my god!! Whats happening to me?! How could i forget breakfast?!'_ immediately after thinking that, Gohan quickly sat down and inhaled his food (almost literally on the 7th handful) Anyway Gohan ran out the door called "NIMBUS" and then he was off. As soon as he arrived he went to the 'Administration Office'. He knocked...he knocked again...now he was losing his patience and getting kinda irritated, the excitement of the first day of school beginning to wear off. He turned around and saw a clock. It was only 6:00 am. Well he decided to just wader around the city. He made notes of places in the city that he thought were important. Mostly delis and restaurants. He had also come across a very big mansion.

'Man whoever lives there must be important'. And Gohan was right to think so because it had barbwire fences, guard dogs, finger scanners, and eyeball scanners, it was very protected. Then he came across a neighborhood where all was quiet except one house that had blaring music coming from it. The music stopped. Then-

"WHAT IN THE HELL YOU THINK YOUR DOING TURNING OF MY MUSIC!"

"TO TELL YOU THAT ITS TIME TO GO TO SCHOOL!"

"SO WHAT DO YOU CARE YOU JU-".

"BECAUSE I LOVE YOU THATS WHY!"

A couple seconds later a teen with pink hair and seven piercings on his face ran out of the house thus bumping into Gohan.

"Hey! Watch where you're goin man or I'll give you a reason to."

Gohan with his traditional naivety just thought this was a bad attempt at saying "Hi".

"Hello my name is Gohan Son and you kinda bumped into me."

"Idiot." The kid swung at Gohan but Gohan just blocked it. All the while a lady came out from the house with a paper bag and started to say: "Hey darling you forgot your lun-WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING ATTACKING THAT POOR DEFENSELESS KID!!"

"NONE OF YOU BUSINESS MOM!"

"YOU BET IT IS MIST-"

"Please please don't start anything over me and it was my fault anyway ma'am." Gohan really didnt want anything like this to happen over him.

"Well at least we have one gentlemen in this neighborhood."

"Whatever,"said the teen as he walked off.

"Anyway so when did you move here." asked the lady.

"What oh, actually im just commuting here to the school. You know Orange Star High School. This is my first day"

"Oh Dear, late on the first day, not a good impression. Your kinda fifteen minutes late."She sweatdropped.

"WHAT!"The moment after he said that he ran as fast as he could to OHS. Man...those people and trees shouldnt have been there. Gohan looked up at the big clock and he was indeed fifteen minutes late. In the background you could hear someone screaming, but Gohan was oblivious to everything going on behind him. Even the wailing siren of an overturned cop car.

'Fifteen minutes late... great impression Gohan'. As Gohan walked into the administration office he passed a black-haired girl who was tapping her foot impatiently while looking at her watch.

"Hello I'm new here and im supposed to meet here to-"

"YOU!!_ YOUR_ THE ONE I HAVE BEEN WAITING FOR!? I COULD HAVE BEEN CALLED AT ANY MOMENT AND THEY STILL WOULDN'T HAVE LET ME LEAVE BECAUSE I'VE GOT SOME SORT OF RESPONSIBILITY TO YOU!" Gohan's faced turned red. "Fine, follow me." She had started calming down. She took him to the roof and said, "Thats the soccer, football, baseball, basketball court over there (she was talking really fast). Okay, now let me see your schedule. Great. You have all the same classes as me. Just follow me and ill take you to our first class." She led the down into the halls.

"Uh-excuse me ma'am but whats your name?"

"ma'am?_ MA'AM_!? Look buddy if you think that trying to be nice to me will make you one of my friends and let you meet my dad then you've got another thing coming!"Gohan's face turned even redder.

"But i just asked you what your name was."

She couldn't believe this guy. Either 1) he was just pretending to not know who she was so he could still have a chance at getting in her inner circle (after all only three people could come into arms reach without getting strangled) or 2) he really didn't know who she was. And since she was kinda paranoid when it came to friends she chose the first option.

"Fine find your own classes." She stormed off down the hallway in the opposite direction from her first class. She looked back and saw him standing there.' Probably dumbfounded and gonna be crying 'OH GOD PLEASE LET VIDEL COME BACK AND SHOW ME WHERE MY CLASSES ARE'. She rounded corner and made a u-turn, 2 left turns, a right turn and a bunch of other stuff so that anyone trying to follow would definitely get lost. Gohan meanwhile didn't have to follow her to follow her (if that makes any sense). Instead he was using his ki-sensing ability and noticed she made a u-turn, 2 left turns, a right turn and a bunch of other stuff that would leave anybody but somebody like Gohan in the dust. She finally stopped in the middle of a bunch of other ki. He knew where to go.

I know not a very dramatic ending. I also know that my extra character has not made his presence known but he definitely will in the next chapter.  
R&R if you want.


	2. The New Kid

Disclaimer:i don't own notin

My first fanfic Chapter 2

my character makes his presense known in this chapter.

Edit 12/30/09: i have updated this chapter to make it a bit more serious, and i plan to keep the story a bit more serious than i originally had

V I D E L

She had just gotten to class and started telling Eresa (Sharpner was asleep) about how much of a suck-up the new kid was when he walked through the door.'WHAT? there's no way he was able to follow me that fast i mean i just got here about-' she looked at the clock '-20 seconds ago!'

"What is your name boy?" asked the teacher

"Gohan Son."

"Welcome Gohan Son, tell us something about yourself and then take a seat please."

"Well... uhh... I was homeschooled until now."

"Okay thats very interesting, now find a seat." said the teacher rudely.

While Gohan was looking for a seat she heard Eresa, "Oooh he's a cutie." Videl knew what was coming next she couldn't do anything to stop it.

"Hey new boy over here."

'ERESA NO!' Videl just new that Eresa was either going to hit on this new guy, try to fix him up with she herself, Videl, or trash him. Videl did not think any of these options were good at all.

G O H A N

He was just introduced to the class and was looking for a seat. he saw the black haired girl from the tour there. She had 2 blonds sitting on either side of her. a boy and a girl, the boy looked to be asleep, however the girl had an empty seat next to her. thats what was really worrying Gohan. he quickly looked for another empty seat but then- "Hey new boy over here."

Gohan looked up, 'dang it,' he though. It was the blond girl. He couldn't refuse without looking rude for a lasting first impression. So he walked up to where his new seat was.

"Hey, I'm Eresa."

"Hello nice to meet you I'm Gohan." He held out his hand, which was promptly ignored.

"Geez Videl, the way you talked about him i wold of thought that he was a suck-up jack-"

"Eresa look, hes only being nice to you because your my friend, he really is a suck-up jackass"

"Hey who's that?" asked a lost Gohan. He was completely oblivious to the conversation the two girls had because somebody had walked right through the front door

"Huh? Oh thats Venix."Videl wondered how Gohan would act towards Venix because he had no idea that Venix was actually one of Videl's friends. She just hoped Venix wouldn't say anything to Gohan until she told him to. Sometimes she got the feeling that he could read minds. Then Venix looked up at Gohan and then to Videl. He rolled his eyes after seeing the look in her eyes. Venix then started walking towards Gohan and stopped in front of him.

"Hey, names Venix."

"Hi I'm-"

"Gohan." Venix interupted

"Yeah..."Gohan had a suspicious look on his face that Venix didn't see because he had grabbed a chair, sat down between Eresa and Videl and started talking so Gohan couldnt hear. Even though he could because of his saiyan hearing

"Look guys, Gohans not that bad a guy."He directed this in Videl's direction mostly.

"What? How do you know that?"Eresa had a stunned look on her face. Venix pretended not to hear that question. Just then, the teacher snapped at them to pay attention. Videl still not believing Venix (though he was one of her best sources for information because he always seemed to know know everything) planned to stay pretty far away from Gohan. Gohan meanwhile was just staring at the group wondering what they were talking about until the bell rang. Then suddenly there was a flash of light and everybody was gone. Gohan and Sharpner were the only ones still in the room. Sharpner of course was still asleep. Gohan looked at his schedule. He had art next. He was no Artist.

That was chapter 2. in chapter 3 don't be expecting this big old art class scene because I'm skipping it.  
Please review 


	3. The Disappearing Man

WHY AREN'T YOU PEOPLE REVIEWING!! JUST REVIEW ALREADY!!Sorry for my outburst, on with the story

─G─O─H─A─N─

"Hey whats with Venix? He wasn't at art and i thought he had that class. Plus every single class that he has shown up for he has been late to."

"Yeah... he just comes and goes whenever he wants. And he doesn't come to art because frankly, he sucks. Like this one time we had to draw some sort of animal and Venix decided to draw an ant because he thought it would be easy.

Well when the teacher got to him she started telling hi off for drawing inappropriate things so he just stopped going oh and there was this other time when..."

Gohan sweatdropped. She just kept going and going.

"Over here." Someone around the corner of the hallway whispered to him while beckoning him with their hand. "Gohan over here quick." Well Gohan didn't want to seem rude (or keep listening to Eresa cough cough) so he went over. It was Venix. "She really likes telling peoples life stories and gossip and stuff. And i should tell you now to stop her before its too late to. If you don't she cant be stopped until she finished her story. Plus she's got a detailed story on everybody. Now lets get out of here before she notices your gone."

"Why?"

"She'll snap out of it and-"

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"No, now let me finish- She'll snap out of it and come looking for you to start back up where she last had it.However if she can't find you for a while she'll give up and and snap out of it for real. So just get a Ki-lock on her and whenever you feel her coming towards you either hide or run. It should only really only last until after lunch maybe earlier."

Gohan looked around the corner, Eresa was still talking like Gohan was still there though hewasn't. Then a thought struck him. He turned to ask Venix a question but he was gone.

'Hmmm wonder how he knows about Ki and that stuff.'Then the bell rang.

"Gohan, Gohan"

The bell had brought Eresa out of her daze.'Darn bell.'Then Gohan ran for his class. When he got there he opened the door and-"Young man your late. Now seeing as how its your first day i would give you a warning but I've learned over the years that that is not a good idea."Gohan was speechless. He had just barely walked through the door."See those buckets over there?"Gohan nodded."Go over there pick up the buckets and stand there for fifteen minutes. Each bucket weighs 50 lbs. That should get you feel the burn."Gohan went over, picked up the buckets, and stared at his shoes for fifteen minutes."Okay that should be enough."Said the teacher who had just broken off in the middle of a speech. Gohan looked up. Eresa's seat was not empty. But Eresa wasn't in it. Venix was.  
'This is it time for my answers.'Venix however was in a conversation with Videl when she looked over at him and said something to Venix and then they switched seats. Videl was watching Gohan come towards them and as Gohan reached them Venix was in a conversation with Sharpner. Gohan new he wouldn't be able to get his answers from Venix right now because of the look on Videl's face. It was a look saying she wanted her answers now.

"So where do you live?"

"A small house in mountain 439 area."

"MOUNTAIN 439!! How the hell do you get here on time. No wonder you were late, I'm sorry. So do you have any brothers or sisters?"

"Yeah i have one brother."

"Did i just hear you say sorry?"

"Shut up Sharpner."She was still facing Gohan.

"Man dude if you can make Videl apologize to you on your first day here you got to-"

"Hey whys Venix sliding under his desk?"

"What!! Shouted Videl and Sharpner in unison. Videl's head whipped around so fast Gohan swore she got whiplash.

They both looked under the desk."Dang it" they said in unison again.

"What?"

"Oh Venix slips under his desk and then disappears without a trace. We think he has a bunch of secret passageways but we can never find them. We try to catch him in the act but he always does it when everybody is distracted."

"Secret tunnels huh..."

Videl was too preoccupied with Venix's disappearance to ask any more questions so Gohan was pretty happy the rest of the class.

─G─O─H─A─N─

That was chapter 3. Please R&R 


	4. Enter Ricenater, sorry Enter Saiyaman

death21337:thanks for reviewing but frankly you stink at it.

ParadiseWolf14:Thanks and yes i am going to go with the original story with Buu but with a few twists.

Come on people Reviews make the world go round.

Next comes Saiyaman or some form of him. He's a bit different than the storyline one. This will also finish of Gohans first day.

─G─O─H─A─N─

LUNCH:

Gohan had gotten away from everyone as fast as he could (human speed of course) so nobody had to see his 'strange eating habits'. He had decided to eat on the roof because he thought that nobody would be up there. But when he got to the roof Videl was there looking out over the city. Gohan thought if he could just back away quietly he would get away. But the door creaked. Videl looked around so fast Gohan thought she got whiplash again. In fact Gohan was getting whiplash from watching her do it again.

"Gohan!"

"uuuh yeah"

"Hey i want to ask you some thing, anyway-"

"BEEP, BEEP." Videl's watch was beeping."Videl, car hijackers and they've got guns. We're turning onto Satan Avenue." Videl threw one last irritated look at Gohan and ran down the stairs.

'Finally, time to eat.' But Gohan didn't take one step before Eresa and Sharpener ran up the stairs.'Crap.'

"Hey Gohan, we ran into Videl and she said you were up here. So where's your lunch?"

"uuuh i forgot it. Yeah thats it i forgot it. Oh and you know im not really hungry so ill just leave now." Unfortunately for him his stomach decided to hum a low rumble at that very moment."

Eresa giggled, "Not hungry, huh."Gohan sweatdropped.

"Well i still gotta go." Then Gohan decided to run for it down the stairs and out of the building. He looked up to the roof. Eresa and Sharpener were looking down at him. He ran around the corner. He had to find something to do now that he knew he wouldn't be able to eat because it was Gohan hunting season to Eresa. Then it hit him.

"BANG, BANG, BANG!!" Three bullets went flying as a car drove past. One hit a streetlight and made it blow out. One blasted out a window and one went flying straight at Gohan. it hit him right on his orange star badge an dented it heavily. but didn't do anything other than that. Videl came running by but, as soon as she saw Gohan get sorta pushed back she stopped.

"Hey Gohan you alright?"

"Yeah."

"I thought i saw a bullet hit you."

"Yeah it did. It hit my badge though."Videl looked at his badge and sure enough there was a huge dent in it.

"Wow your really lucky."

"Yeah..."

"So your okay?"

"Of course."As soon as she had made sure he was indeed alright she chased after the car. Gohan began thinking of what to do when it hit him.'i know ill just go help Videl.' He ran into the nearest alley, turned supersaiyan and ran after Videl and the car. When he reached them he appeared in front of the car standing there right in front of it. The car didn't swerve and hit him straight on. The car hit him and got totaled. He grabbed the guys put them down on the side walk (they were unconscious) and picked up the car and flew off with it. He ended up taking it to the dump. But before this happened right when he appeared in front of the car she noticed something that gave her a clue as to who he was.

'No that cant be right.' But as Videl was arguing amongst herself the bad guys were regaining their consciousness. They got up and were about to run when 4 cop cars came around the corners and arrested the men. One of them noticed Videl had not reacted when they arrested the men or even when the came screeching around the corner. He decided to wake her from her stupor.

"Hey Videl!"

That did the trick. Any way after finishing up with the cops she went back to OSH. Mean while Gohan also headed back to OHS. But he forgot one thing. He forgot to change back from super saiyan. Good thing he was taking the indirect route.

"Hey look its the golden warrior!!"Gohan looked around and the lady was pointing at him. Then he realized he had forgotten to power down. Good thing this lady pointed this out to him before he got to school. However as soon as the lady said that 40 other people came running. Gohan had to think fast. So he ran down an alley powered down and jumped to the roof of one of the buildings. Then he just came down the elevator. When he got back to the school ha made it into the classroom as fast as he could and just barely made it in time.

"Good morning class. Then she saw Gohan."Oh yes Gohan Son I have been told that you are excused for the rest of the day so you can go home."

"Why?"

"My my you got hit with a bullet yes."

"Yeah."

"If that bullet had hit anywhere else you would have died. You are very lucky to be alive. Now let me have your badge we will get you a new one."

"No thanks i think ill keep it as a souvenir. No need for a new badge."

"Well well shot at on the first day here oh what must you think of our city."

"aw don't feel bad its nothing really. At least you gave me an exciting first day. well see ya" Then he walked right out the door and went into alley and headed for home.'Hmmmm maybe i need a better disguise. That way I'm not always wearing the same clothes as the Golden warrior. I know ill go to Bulma, she always knows what to do. He changed direction and headed for Capsule corporation.

─G─O─K─U─

"So you want a disguise thats handy wherever you go."

"Yeah."

"Okay give me an hour or two. Ill tell ya when its ready."

"Hey where's Trunks."

"Over at your house."

"Dang it. Now what am i supposed to do for an hour."

"You could always spar with Vegeta."

"Nevermind."

2 HOURS LATER:

"Here you go Gohan."

"Okay so i just press this red button." Bulma nodded."okay here it goes." He pressed the button and out come the Saiyaman suit."WOW Bulma you really out did yourself."

"So whats you name."

"uuuh i know Amazing guy!"

"No way."

"Okay then how about the Ricenater."

"Hell no. Come on Gohan think."

"Great Saiyaman?"

"Perfect now go."

"Got it."

─G─O─H─A─N─

That was chapter 4. Please Review. 


	5. GHOST?

death21337: Yes i am thirteen. but i am not a troll. sorry to disappoint you.

ParadiseWolf14:i will try to make the dialogue a little longer for you. And

i will take a poll and see who wants me to change him to Ricenater.

reviews please.

If you would like Gohan's alter ego to be The Ricenater instead of Great Saiyaman please tell me. JK!

─G─O─H─A─N─

"WHAM!!"

"OW, GOTEN STOP IT!!"

"GOHAN WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT YELLING AT YOUR BROTHER"

Goten stuck his tongue out at Gohan and ran from the room again. He ran downstairs and stopped for breakfast.

"Oh and Gohan, Goten gets half of your share of breakfast."

"WHAT!!"

"I told you yesterday not to yell at your brother. This will definatly teach you to not yell at your brother. Next time it'll all of your breakfast." Goten meanwhile was beaming. Then he got a devious grin. Chichi didn't notice. But Gohan did, and quite frankly Gohan was scared. After breakfast Gohan was going to school when he realized he didn't know what time it was. He decided that if it was early enough he would go around the city fighting crime for while. Well when he go to the school he looked at the clock. Only 20 minutes until the bell.

'Maybe i could get some in still.'

So he wandered around for a bit with nothing. Then, finally somebody stole this old lady's purse and ran into an alley. Gohan followed.

"Sir you have until the count of three to return that purse."

"Who the hell are you."

"ONE..."

"Oooh scary."

"TWO..." After two the thief turned around. His eyes grew wide.

"HAHAHAHA who are you supposed to be."

"THREE!!"

He swooped in and chopped the guy in the neck. He then grabbed the man and the purse and walked back to the old lady.

"Miss I'll leave it to you to call the cops. Farewell." The he started flying away.

"Excuse me but i didn't catch your name."

"Oh right. Its Great Saiyaman." Then he flew off. When he got to school he had 2 minutes to get to class. He decided to stop by his locker. When he got finished there he closed it and Eresa was standing there. Lets just say he had a minor heart attack.

"Hey Gohan did you hear about this new hero in town. His name is Great Saiyaman." Gohan sweatdropped

'How did that name travel so fast, i just gave it to a few people who were

around a couple of minutes ago.'

"Guess not huh. You know with you living so far a way and all i didn't think so so I'll just fill you in-"

"Eresa I'm fine i actually did hear about him.

"Oh." She sounded kinda disappointed. Gohan was feeling kinda bad. Then the bell rang.

"Hey Gohan looks like we're late again."

'I got to stop being late to everything.'

"Come on Gohan."

─G─O─K─U─

"Hey Eresa wanna switch seats."

"Sure Videl."

"Hey Gohan."

"What."

"Are you the Golden Warrior."

"Who?"

"You know who I'm talking about you little sneak."

"Okay i do know who the Golden Warrior is but, no I'm not him."

"Really." She had a teasing sort of tone.

"Really." Gohan sweatdropped.

"The reason i think it as you is because before he disappeared i noticed something."

"What."

"He was wearing the exact same clothes as you were."

"So."

"So, he also had a dented Orange Star High badge."

"Um...so." His voice was quivering and Videl knew she had him near breaking point.

"Prove that your not the Golden Warrior."

"Why." His voice was still quivering.

"Come on Videl leave the guy alone he is definatly not the Golden Warrior."

"Oh my God, did you just protect him. But you've never protected anybody before. Not even me. Whats up with you Venix."

"Nothing just leave the guy alone he's not the Golden Warrior. For one thing he's not even blond."

'But you are!' thought Videl. "I knew, it your hiding something."

"Am not."

Anyway the conversation went on like this for the rest of the class. Other than that stuff in his first class nothing strange happened in any other class until the last class.

"BEEP BEEP."

"What is it?"

"Bank robbery at bank across from grocery store on-"

"BANG, BANG!! Thump."

Everyone was looking at Videl now their eyes wide open. Venix meanwhile had used the distraction to disappear under his desk again. Videl ran out of the room immediately. Gohan stood up asked to go to the restroom and ran out of the room also. Gohan got to the roof and Videl was still on it getting into her copter. Gohan waited till she left then came out and transformed. Then he went into the direction that Videl was. When they got there they saw 7 dead cops and one guy holding a gun to a girl head and all the remaining cops behind their cars pointing their guns at him.

"Videl glad your here-"

That was all Gohan heard because then he got distracted by a mist of energy just sort of appearing behind the guy. Then the mist surrounded the guy. Then the mist disappeared and the girl was standing there alone with the gun on the ground next to her.

"Sorry Videl looks like we didn't need you after all. Everyone check the cell's at the station, one of them probably has that man in it." And he added in an under tone: "Like usual."

─G─O─H─A─N─

Again, if you would like Gohan's alter ego to be The Ricenater instead of Great Saiyaman please tell me. JK! 


	6. Videls A Stalker?

ParadiseWolf14:I know you were joking but it was everyones choice. No its not vampire by the way. Yes you will find out what Goten was smirking about in this chapter.

Read and Reveiw

sorry for the long wait. i kinda went on a vacation for 2 weeks.

this chapter is kinda pointless.

─G─O─H─A─N─

"Hey! What was that?"

"Huh who the hell are you."

"Hey i heard about you at the school, Saiyaman right?"

"Uuuh yeah."

"Look Ricenater-"

"Uh its Saiyaman."

"Whatever, look we don't need any vigilantes around here we got plenty of cops around. Now go home. We'll have to arrest you next time, it'll be for your own safety."

"Oookay." Then he flew off. He looked back and saw Videl in coversation with a few of the cops.

When he got to the school he ran down the halls and calmly walked into the class. He walked back to his seat. He noticed that Venix was back though. The bell rang just then.

"Later everyone." Venix just ran off after saying that.

"Where do you think he goes?"

"I don't know what do you think Gohan?"

"Uuuh home i guess."

"But where?"

"I dunno."

"I tried tailing him once. He waay too fast even for me."

"Really."

"Videl! your a stalker!"Screamed Eresa and the ran off giggling.

"ERESA NO I AM NOT!"And Videl ran after. Gohan just walked outside to the roof, changed, and flew home.

The next morning Gohan woke to a 7 year old on his stomach again, only this time it was hurting more as if the jumping had more purpose...

"GOTEN! GET OFF!"

What was weird was Goten got off before Gohan had to push him. He walked out of the room with a smirk. Gohan just realized what had happened. Goten scammed him out of his breakfast. He wanted to take it all back but the damage was done. Gohan got dressed and walked right downstairs and to the door.

"What no breakfast?"

Gohan lit up, he turned a round and darkened a again. She tossed him a piece of toast.

"Good day."

Gohan shoved the toast in his mouth and flew to school.

"Gohan!"

Gohan looked around.

"Hey Videl."

"Hey. And don't listen to what any body says i am not a stalker."

"Okay. Oh and what was that mist thing yesterday?"

"How the hell did you know ab- did sharpener tell you?"

"Uh suure."

"Good i was looking for a reason kick his but."

"..."

"Gohan, Videl!"

"Hey Eresa."

"Gohan guess what!"

Gohan decided to humor her even though he knew what it was about.

"What?"

"Videls a stalker."Eresa said matter of factly

"Really?"There was a hint of sarcasm that only Videl noticed.

"Yeah unbelievable huh."

"Eresa Videl is not a stalker."

Everybody jumped, they didn't notice Venix who had seemed to appear out of nowhere...

"Yeah she is she was stalking you once."

"No...uh... we were racing, thats it we were racing."

"Really?"

"Yeah to my house but she couldn't keep up. So she didn't get to figure out where i lived. Gohan do you want to race to my house with me."

"Na."

"Okay."

"Thats right nerd you can't keep up."Sharpener had snuck up on them quietly.

"Sharpener, how about you, Gohan, and Videl race me to my house."asked Venix

"Your on."

"Oh and Sharpener."

"What is it babe."

She punched him right in the face, and he went flying into the lockers.

─G─O─H─A─N─

reveiw please. i mean how can i have that many hits and only 5 reveiws, seriously. 


	7. A Race

Chimney leaf: Thank you, i kinda like stuff like your review because it helps me improve. And it's not my grammar its my keyboard acting retarded. And i was just advised on another story I'm writing to put 'said' so you didn't have to tell me, but thanks anyway.

Knight25: Thank you.

read and review

€G€O€H€A€N€

1st CLASS:

"Oh, and Gohan about that mist thing it's-"

"Attention class!" Said the teacher but nobody payed attention."Hey! Shut up!"

Everybody broke off in mid-sentence and dropped whatever they were holding. This teacher never shouted or got mad in front of them at all. Suddenly the air smelled like ozone. The students new he had finally snapped.

"Anyway, we have a field trip to get you all active. We are going camping tomorrow. Bring your

own tent and some clothes. we will supply everything else come up here and get your permission slips. After that you can talk."

He went and sat at is desk. Some of the brighter students had understood that is was time to get a slip. Most of the students were still staring at him. Then they saw the brighter teens getting a slip and snapped out of it. Including Eresa.

"Hey Gohan, that'll be fun huh." But when her and Videl stood up and Gohan didn't Eresa got confused."Gohan Come on." Videl just walked right past them.

"I don't think my mom would let me."

"So, if you don't get a slip then even if she does let you, you can't go at all."

"Fine."

They were the last ones to get their permission slips other than sharpener who had fallen asleep.

"Hey Sharpe-"

"Eresa! Don't wake him. If he wakes up then he would get a slip." Whispered Videl

"So."

"If he doesn't then he can't go and we can finally be Sharpener-free for a whole day."

"I Don't care he's my friend. Hey Sharpener Wake up."

Nothing. Then she shoved him out of his chair.

"Eresa! What was that for!"

"Sharpener go get a slip! Hurry!" She noticed the teacher get up and start towards the slips.

Sharpener Ran as fast as he could (almost tripping when he passed Videl. Wonder why -.-) And just barely managed to get a slip.

Lunch: Gohan Escaped the group again and headed for the roof. Then he thought that he should try a new place seeing as he had gotten caught on the roof. He changed direction and headed for the Gym. When he got there it was empty. But he was extra careful and went behind the bleachers. He dug around in his bag looking for his lunch capsule. He had four capsules, but for some reason _two_ of them said lunch. Then he remembered he hadn't had lunch yesterday. He was too hungry to care about the state of the food so he opened them both and started shoving food down.

"That tasty huh."

Gohan jumped and hit his head on the bleachers therefore denting it. Gohan looked around and saw

Venix leaning against the wall.

"Venix! What are you doing here!"

"Standing, you got a problem." He went over, hit the top of the dent and it popped back.

"How did you do that?" asked Gohan slightly suspicious.

"Are you saying that you can't do too?"

"Well I can't."

"Nice try. And don't worry i won't tell the others where you eat. And when we race, keep up. I know you can." Said Venix. Then he looked up real fast. Gohan looked too. Eresa had opened the door looking for Gohan. She walked back out pretty fast. Gohan looked back to Venix, but he was gone.

Other than that nothing interesting happened during the school day. Then it was finally time for the race.

"You guys ready?"

"Your on. Lets see if you can outrun me." Boasted Sharpener.

"Sharpener your so full of yourself."said Videl

"All right guys, I'll slow it down for you guys so that its not a speed contest as much as it is a endurance contest. Follow me, last long and you'll know where i live. However i will speed up as time goes. Eresa, whenever your ready."

"3..."

"Hey loser you've been quiet. Scared?" said Sharpener obviously trying to intimidate him.

"2..."

"Oh i almost forgot, no foul play such as tripping, hitting and all of that."

"GO!"

Venix took off followed by Videl and Gohan. Sharpener stayed behind for some reason.

"What happened to one?"

"Sharpener GO!" squeaked Eresa.

Then sharpener realized they had taken off, but Venix had started really fast. Sharpener had barely caught up when Venix slowed down.

"Now we jog for a while."

€G€O€H€A€N€

Please review.


	8. Nice Cave

ParadiseWolf14: okay I will try. Thanks for the tip.

Knight25: Thx

sorry for taking so long I've been kinda disorientated since school started.

This chapter is mostly in Videl's point of view. And this chapter is kinda pointless.

€G€O€H€A€N€

Videl's POV:

As they were going Venix called out the miles. Venix sped up every mile. Everything was fine until the of fifteenth mile. She did know how Venix could keep going and speeding up. But what was strange was gohan was keeping up no problem. Even she was losing her breath. She looked over at sharpener. He was gone. She looked around behind her, and sharpener was wheezing and zoning in and out, but he kept going. videl smiled as he fainted. Venix stopped though.

"Hey sharpener, wake up."

"He's not going to wake up." Said Gohan.

"Well we can't leave him here."

"Why not?" Said Videl.

"OK then. I'll stop speeding up."

'Thank god.'Thought Videl.

"Instead Gohan will carry him for five miles, and then you will carry him for five miles. I'll

carry him the rest of the way."videl was shocked.

"Exactly how far away is your house?"

"Who said it was a house."

"But-didn't?"

"It's not really a house...Its kind of a...Cave." For the first time she can remember, Venix sounded embarrassed. As they were going, she thought about what it would feel like to live in a cave. But time flew by faster while she was thinking. And before she knew it they were there. She got ready to see something amazing because of how withdrawn and secretive he was, but was disappointed. She looked in and saw a t.v. a sofa, bed,and some weights and a couple of footlockers with padlocks."Welcome."said Venix as he set sharpener on the bed

"Well its uh..."started Videl.

"Yeah yeah pretty crappy i know."

"No i uh... i meant that I'm surprised you had this nice of a set up here."

"Uhh thanks." Venix actually blushed. She was kinda startled at the sudden embarrassment Venix has been showing recently.

"Hey what channels do you get on this thing?" She had to force herself to keep from squealing.

She had forgotten all about Gohan being there.

"I only get the basic news. Why? You don't seem to be the type to watch t.v."said Venix

"Oh i don't watch t.v.."

"Then why do you care?"asked Venix

While Gohan and Venix were talking she went and explored Venix's weights. All of them were the kind of weights that you attach to your ankles, wrists, heavily weighed down clothes. She pick up one of the shirts and was amazed at how heavy it was for the size of the fabric. It had to weigh at least 75 pound for an average sized shirt, she knew Venix was strong but she had no idea he wears or used to wear such heavy shirts. Then she heard a crunching sound and looked around. She saw nothing had changed and ignored it.

"Videl, Gohan."

"Huh."

"Get out now."

"I know i probably shouldn't have touched anything but don't you think thats kinda overreacting."

"No just get out now." Venix sounded more strict and was staring at the ceiling. The crunching noise happened again only louder. Then she knew why he was suddenly alert. He went, grabbed sharpener and started towards the door. Videl started after him but the cave-in started before she made halfway to the entrance and soon she was dodging left and right. One of the big rocks hit her on the top of the shoulder and knocked her down hard. Her eyes were blurring in and out of focus.

€G€O€H€A€N€

Please review


	9. Hospital Visit

ParadiseWolf14: Thx, and yes i will be going with buu.  
Knight25: Thx.

─G─O─H─A─N─

videl' POV:

She zoned out once and when she zoned in again she was outside of the cave with Gohan and Venix. Then she zoned out again, when she zoned back in she was in the hospital.

"What happened?" She asked, her mind stil kinda fuzzy.

"miss Satan you shouldn't be talking. Just lay there and rest. You know you're very lucky to be alive."Answered a nurse that was changing the bed sheets on the other bed.

"what"

"I said no talking."

─G─O─K─U─

"May i help you"

"yes we are all here to see Videl satan"

"Names and relations to the patient"

"Gohan Son, friend"

"Eresa SATAN, sister." Eresa winked at Gohan "Venix, friend"

"Last name would be nice."said the nurse "Thats it though"

"I'm sorry but I can't let you through unless you cooperate." said the nurse getting kind of annoyed.

"Venix is the only name i have"

"Look son just go home and stop wasting my time"

"Miss please he's an-" started Gohan

"Guys its okay see you later." said Venix as he walked out the front door.

"Lets see here Satan, Satan, I'm sorry only immediate family so Eresa you go on ahead room 217, Gohan go join your friend."said the nurse returning to her book.

Gohan signaled Eresa to go on ahead as he snuck around the corner and past the desk.

'Wow the nurse doesn't really care much about anything.'thought Gohan He met up with Eresa at the elevater and when the doors opened Venix was standing there.

"What! How did you get here, I SAW you walk outside"

"I'm magic, what can I say. Lets go"He pressed the button and the doors started to close. They walked all the way to to Videls room in silence. When they knocked on the room door another nurse opened it.

"May i help you"

"Yes we're here to see miss Videl Satan, we're her siblings"

"Okay." but this nurse had a sort of dazed look, and her eyes were glazed over. The nurse stood by the door."Okay go on ahead." After they passed she closed the dorr and acciddentally locked herself out.

"Hey guys."said tried to sit up."OW! What happened to me anyway"

"You kind of broke yor shoulder, sprung your neck, and cracked your skull." Answered Gohan.

"How"

"When the cave-in happened a 400 pound boulder hit your shoulder and knocked you you over 15 feet away into one of the walls. We came in, got you, and took you too the hospital." This time Venix answered. Then she realized that the cave-in had left Venix homeless.

"Hey Venix"

"Yeah"

"Do you need a place to stay"

"No I don't want to intrude and besides I'll be fine"

"My dad won't be home from his travel around the world for 2 weeks so you won't be intruding. In fact you can all come. Eresa you wanna stay over?" She also thought of this as another way to find out his and Gohan's secrets if she could get him to come.

"Sure."

"Gohan"

"I don't know, I'll have to ask my mom"

"Come on Gohan. Actually try and come." said Eresa.

─G─O─K─U─

"Hey mom can i spend the night at a friends house

"Sure Gohan. How long"

"For 1 or 2 days"

"Sure son. Where do they live"

"Satan Mansion in satan city"

"Mansion!" Exclaimed chichi

"Yeah. Her dad's famous"

"Her"

"Yeah"

"Yes i can finally have GRANBABIES!!

─G─O─H─A─N─

Please reveiw


End file.
